1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to conductive films and touch panels and display apparatuses including the conductive films.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, conductive films including transparent conductive thin films have been applied to various electronic apparatuses, such as displays, touch panels and the like. Such a conductive film is formed by forming a transparent conductive (low resistance) thin film on a plastic substrate and patterning the transparent conductive thin film.
The related art transparent conductive thin film is generally formed via vacuum deposition of a material such as indium tin oxide. However, use of indium tin oxide causes high material costs and the vacuum deposition causes low productivity. In addition, indium tin oxide is not flexible and thus application thereof to flexible electronic apparatuses is difficult. Moreover, high resistance of indium tin oxide makes it difficult to apply indium tin oxide to large-area electronic apparatuses.